deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum vs Nia
Ash Ketchum vs Nia is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Pokemon! Which of these two trainers will win this fight. Interlude Wiz: Pokemon Trainers come in all different shapes and sizes. Boomstick: And these two mark the very good examples Wiz: Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town with his trusty Pokemon, Pikachu... Boomstick: ...and Nia, the sexy yet annoying advisor with her trusty Pokemon, Weavile. Wiz: And yes, in this Death Battle, it will be done Pokken Tournament style, as long as the Pokemon are allowed their own moves. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ash Ketchum Wiz: Ash Ketchum is the 10 year old boy from Pallet Town... Boomstick: DAMN! How come he's still 10? Has he been going through numerous fountains of youth or something? Wiz: Doubtful. Anyway, when he went to Professor Oak's lab to select his first Pokemon, he first intended to have Squirtle. Boomstick: Of course, he was shit out of luck, as he was taken by the certain someone who was on time, same fate with Bulbasaur and Charmander, who were also taken by two other trainers on schedule. Wiz: But determined as Ash is, Professor Oak gave Ash the last Pokemon in his lab as the starter, which we will also be analyzing in this fight, Pikachu. Boomstick: Though they had a start that was fucked up so bad, until they fought a big flock of Spearows and they have been best friends ever since. Wiz: Pikachu is one unique out of all of Ash's Pokemon, aside from Charizard and Greninja, as it has a very high speed stat, but is very low on Special Defense. Boomstick: His attacks include Thunderbolt, an electric move that does some good damage with a 10% chance of paralyzing the foe. Thunder causes more damage and has 3 times the chance of paralysis, but with lower accuracy. Wiz: Pikachu also knows Quick Attack in which it makes the first move before the opponent, and the only Steel type move to do damage to rock types, Iron Tail, can not only damage Pokemon, but also have the 10% chance of lowering defenses of the foe as well. Boomstick: He also knows Electro Ball, which is a powerful move if the opponent is slower. And his most powerful move of all is Volt Tackle, which deals a shocking amount of damage to anyone Pikachu charges at. Wiz: But that move does cost him 1/3 of its health so the move can't be taken lightly. Boomstick: No shit. Wiz: For a boy his age, Ash, Pikachu, and certain other Pokemon he has on him have accomplished certain, such as earning over 50 badges, including the 4 Orange Island badges that don't exist in the actual Pokemon games. Boomstick: He also survived many different dangerous environmental ways to die like cold temperatures, and even being turn to stone by Mew and Mewtwo; traveled the 6 regions we know of, seven if we count the orange Islands, and he is the king of bosses for giving commands to Arceus, a Pokemon who is like god, if I were to do something that badass, I would be the king of bosses, too. Wiz: And prior to his Pokemon Adventures, when Ash was five years old, he once healed the wound and transported a girl his age at the time, Serena... Boomstick: A.K.A. Amy Rose in human's skin. Wiz: ...back to the Pokemon camp. Boomstick: But of course, he isn't without faults on him. Such things as his arrogance and determination can be his downfall. Wiz: That is true, as even though he enter most of the main leagues of each region, he is never the ultimate champion, just the one in the Orange Islands, and the Frontier league after the Hoenn Adventure of his. But despite the setbacks, he is always in the heart of the many Pokemon fans in the world. Boomstick: Including the certain who want to ship him with the human Amy Rose herself. Serena happily tosses Ash's hat via Frisbee style, Ash catches it and puts it on him happily. Nia Wiz: Nia is the supposed advisor of the trainer in Pokken Tournament, she seems okay at first but can be very annoying. Boomstick: How can someone who's that hot be so annoying? Wiz: Well, there are some users who do videos on her out of their times from being annoyed by her, like this video... Nia: I'm never gonna leave you alone, I'll always be there for you... (whispers in the trainer's ear) Always! Boomstick: Holy shit, I see what you mean, but it could be worse if one edited correctly. (Boomstick rewinds the clip back to Nia appearing behind the trainer) Nia: (with the Flesh's voice from Boomstick's editing) Do you not trust the feelings of the Flesh? Our biology yearns to join with yours. Wiz: Holy shit, that is worse, can we just move on to her Weavile? Boomstick: Sure, but she's still hot. Wiz: Whatever. Anyway, despite not getting to do some Pokken fighting like she said she would, she has admitted to having Weavile. Boomstick: This black Ice/Dark type weasel...pussycat...thing has some very badass moves such as Psych-Up to match its stats to the ones of its opponents, but it can also up its speed stat with Agility. Wiz: It also gets the first move when it uses Fake Out, which also causes the foe to flinch until the next turn, and even us Knock Out to not just deal damage, but also confiscate the held item out of the opponent for the rest of the match. Boomstick: But Weavile is also known for having the bad-ass claws for Fury Swipes, Night Slash, and even Super Slash from its burst move when in burst mode. Wiz: While this is not much of a feat, but Nia and Weavile did cheer on the main trainer to save the world from the destruction of Shadow Mewtwo, but that is not enough to change the fact that her only downside is that she can be quite the annoyance unless you switch her speaking to Japanese language. Boomstick: But once you muscle your way through her chattering shit, she can be quite the hot waifu a man could ever want. Nia: Remember, you're only in this to have fun. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (Cue the Matter’s Settled theme song from the Pokémon Anime) We open up in a forest that leads to a town and flying out of the treetops appear to be a Tailow, a Starly, and a Fletchling. But coming out of the forest is a particular ten year old bot sporting a hat over his black haired head named Ash Ketchum, the boy from Pallet Town who started out with his trusty Pokémon, Pikachu, who is riding on his right shoulder at the time. Ash: Wow, this must be the Ferrum Region, must be a good way to find some good trainers to have our battles with, right Pikachu? Pikachu: (in agreement) Pika-Pika! Then the minute they reach into tow, they see a girl who is in her late teens to mid-twenties with long brown hair, wearing pink framed glasses, and an attire that matches the color of a Weavile, greeting them. (Cue the My Town theme song from Pokken Tournament) Girl: Welcome to the Ferrum Region, I’m Nia, and I’ll be your advisor. Ash: Oh, Hi, I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and thanks for the offer on being my advisor, but I got basically everything under control. Pikachu: Pika. Nia: Oh is that true? Well then, let me see it by battling me and my Weavile. Ash: Wow, my first battle in this region already. You ready for this, Pikachu? Pikachu: (gets to his pose) Pikachu! Ash: That’s the Spirit, buddy. Nia: I couldn’t agree more. All right, Weavile, let’s do this! Nia throws out a PokéBall that unleashes what appears to be the cat/weasel hybrid creature that matches its trainer’s attire. But just when they are about to begin the fight, Ash hears voices from what appears to be five girls. Five girls: Ash! Ash turns around to see his girl pals Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and even Serena who were having a girl’s hike who are surprised in a happy way to see him again. Ash: Oh, hey everyone. Misty: Ha-Ha! Serena: Wow, are you really in another battle? Ash: Yes, I am. Dawn: Don’t worry, we will root you on. May: Yeah. Iris: No matter how much of a kid you are. Nia: Wow, you must be that popular. Then there was more voices coming from what sounds like four males his age and a childish little girl calling his name, and they reveal themselves to be Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Clemont, and Bonnie. Ash: Oh, hey guys. You’re here to watch, too? Cilan: Well it is a major surprise to see you here, but yes. Clemont: And maybe even learn something new. Brock: And I’ll be refereeing this match like old times. Tracey: And I’ll take sketching notes on your battle. Nia: Wow, must have a fan club there, huh? Well, can we begin our match? Ash: Yes. Brock: Then let the battle begin! FIGHT! (Cue Neos City) Nia: Weavile, use Psych Up! Weavile does so to match that of Pikachu’s stats. Ash: Pikachu use Quick Attack. Pikachu then charges at Weavile when all of a sudden… Nia: Use Fake Out, Weavile. Weavile then performs a tricky move on Pikachu; this made Pikachu flinch a bit. Misty: Wow, never expected that to happen! Bonnie: Neither have I. Serena and Dawn: Don’t give in, Ash! We believe in you! Ash: You okay, Pikachu? Pikachu: (after coming out of his flinch pose) Pika! Ash: Yeah, we will show Nia and her Weavile together! Nia: Now you know we are doing this for fun, so prepare for Weavile’s Night Slash. Weavile then gets its claws at the ready and tries to slash Pikachu with them. Ash: Dodge it, Pikachu! Pikachu does so, and dodges in the nick of time. Ash: Now use Thunderbolt! Pikachu shoots some electricity that was getting to reach Weavile. Nia: Dodge with Agility, Weavile. Weavile does so avoiding as many electric shocks getting closer to Pikachu in the process. Nia: Now use Super Slash! Weavile does so and just when it was about to slash Pikachu, Ash shouted to Pikachu quickly. Ash: Hurry and use Iron Tail, Pikachu. Pikachu does so and in the nick of time his tail hits Weavile’s claws with a strong effect to wear Weavile’s claws chip off from the tail. (Cue the I Got a Pokémon theme from the Pokémon Anime) Nia: Weavile, are you alright! Ash: Alright now Pikachu, use Volt Tackle! Pikachu then charges at Weavile which then hits causing what looks like a big electric ball that could shock anyone in range, and when it is over there were smoke spreading about and the trainers were coughing and trying to open their eyes without getting stung in the eyes from the smoke. Cilan: Whoa, that is one heck of an attack that almost looks like the burning food of a bad chef. Bonnie: Or even the failing experiment of my brother. Serena: Looks like the smoke is clearing. Misty: And Pikachu and Weavile are up, too. That is what it seemed at first, until Weavile starts fainting from the attack it took. Nia: Weavile! Brock: Weavile is unable to fight victory goes to Ash! Ash: Yes, way to go Pikachu! K.O.! Ash: Sorry about your Weavile, Nia. Nia: Don’t worry about it, at least it was fun battling you, and you do seem to be capable without my advice; as for you Weavile, you get some good rest now, you did great the best you could. Brock: Now that the fight is out of the way, I have a question for Miss Nia. Nia: Go ahead, ask away. Brock: (gets on his knee with hearts flowing above him) Will you go out with me? Bonnie: Forget it, Mister; she would actually be the perfect wife for my brother. Misty then grabs brock by the ear; same with Clemont except it is by the shirt collar of Bonnie Misty and Clemont: Come on, you two. Bonnie: Aww man! Brock grunts in pain from being pulled in the ear. Tracey: That was a good fight, even though your Weavile lost, it was still a great fighter. May: Same thing for Pikachu. Ash & Nia: Thanks guys. Iris: Now I am getting hungry. Cilan: I’ll prepare dinner for all of us. Serena: And I’ll help with Pokémon treats for Pikachu and Weavile. Dawn: Want some help? Serena: Sure. Ash: Well let’s get down to it, what do you say, Nia? Nia: Sounds great to me. Results (Cue the Fight Over theme from Pokken Tournament) Boomstick: Well, at least Brock has a thing for Nia. Wiz: Both combatant Pokemon have the speed advantage, but Ash's Pikachu has defeated certain Pokemon that easily surpass that of Nia's Weavile. Boomstick: Nia might have been around to cheer on the trainer on trying to defeat Shadow Mewtwo for destroying the world, but it was nothing compares to Ash's confrontation to the God of the Pokemon world itself. Wiz: So Pikachu gave Weavile the final blow after countering with Iron Tail. Boomstick: Though after the fight had a shocking surprise. Wiz: The Winners are Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Trivia *This is Maxevil's ninety third Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's third Death Battle with Pokemon Trainers as main combatants, the first two are Lorelei vs Malva and Misty vs Serena. *This Death Battle is made in commemoration of the franchise's 20th anniversay and the confirmation of Darkrai being confirmed in the Arcade version of Pokken in Japan; thus making it the fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles to be made in commemoration, with the first two being Bayonetta vs Ursula, Krang vs Reagan, and Tails vs Dexter; and the next three are Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man, and Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom. *This is Maxevil's seventh 'Series' themed Death Battle, the first six are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Lorelei vs Malva, and Misty vs Serena. *This is Maxevil's fourteenth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first thirteen are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, and SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel; and the next two are Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is Maxevil's seventeenth "Company' themed Death Battle, the first sixteen are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, the W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, and Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, Simba vs The Beast, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, and Lorelei vs Malva and the next one is Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man. **Ironically, this is Maxevil's eleventh 'Company' themed Death Battle to pit two or more characters from Nintendo, the first nine are the Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Mario vs Fox McCloud, Groudon vs Bowser, and Lorelei vs Malva. *This is Maxevil's sixty eighth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first sixty seven are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile, Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, and Tails vs Dexter; and the next four are Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man(Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 5 Maxevil Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016